1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to touch sensitive apparatus and methods of operation. More particularly, the invention relates to improved touch screen interfaces with improved visual feedback to an operator.
2. Description of Prior Art
Touch sensitive apparatus as described, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,332, issued Aug. 11, 1987, and assigned to the same assignee as that of the present invention, provide limited visual feedback to an operator in verifying actuation of a touch element(s) presented on a touch screen. Typically, when pressing touch points or elements on a touch screen, the user is given visual or auditory feedback (or both) confirming or verifying the touch operation. Auditory feedback is usually a xe2x80x9cbeepxe2x80x9d; visual feedback is usually in the form of reverse video or color change. However, visual feedback may not be apparent to the user when pressing touch elements on a touch screen because the visual feedback may be hidden by an operator or user""s finger.
There is a need in touch sensitive apparatus and its operation to improve visual feedback to an operator with respect to sight and perception of feel in confirming and/or verifying actuation of a touch point or element on a touch screen by the operator. Confirmation or verification of touch point actuation is particularly important where the touch point may be hidden by an operator""s finger or hand while the point is actuated or in the case of touch pads confined to a small area of a touch screen.
Prior art related to verification of touch point actuation in touch sensitive apparatus includes the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,758, issued Oct. 1, 1991, discloses a touchscreen control panel apparatus that highlights a control key to which an operator slide touches and actuates the associated control function upon touch release from the highlighted key. Highlighting is deleted from the key when the operator slides touches therefrom without releasing the touch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,079, issued Jun. 2, 1992, discloses a touch sensitive user interface including control logic responsive to the touch sensitive user interface for determining the contact position of a probe, such as a finger. A system controller identifies a contact zone of a predetermined size with respect to the interface. The control logic actuates a feature within the system represented a displayed image in response to a user touch. The system controller enlarges the contact zone of the selected feature upon selection thereof to a size accommodating a finger without overlapping on adjacent areas. Upon completion of a selection, the controller returns the key element to a previously predetermined size.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,888, issued Oct. 15, 1996, discloses apparatus for improving visibility and selectibility of images or icons on a touch screen. The apparatus enhances the visibility of the images or icons and other types of menu items by increasing the size or skew or both of one or more icons or menu items in a generally inverse relation to, the proximity of a cursor image address to particular icons or menu items. Increasing the size of icons or menu items, enhances user recognition of an ordinarily small menu items or icons and simultaneously provides the effect of stabilizing the cursor position during selection without affecting the linearity of response to a graphic input device.
None of the prior art discloses a touch sensitive apparatus and methods of operation for improving an operator""s visual verification (feedback) and visual perception of tactile input (the illusion of pushing a key element inward) of a touch point upon actuation on a touch screen.
An object of the invention is a touch sensitive apparatus and method of operation having improved touch feedback to an operator.
Another object is a touch sensitive apparatus and method for providing an operator with visual touch verification and visual perception of tactile input in touch screen operation.
Another object is a touch sensitive apparatus and method for altering visual feedback to an operator according to the operator""s touch point location on a touch screen.
Another object is a touch key element having feedback which visually enlarges and visually detents or depresses within a keypad upon touch by an operator.
Another object is an improved method for touch key element operation in a touch sensitive apparatus in providing an operator with an improved visual feedback and a visual perception of tactile input of touch point selection in the touch screen.
These and other objects, features and advantages are achieved in a touch sensitive apparatus including a display having a touch overlay, a processor and stored program instructions in a memory in which a graphical image, such as a key element, is created and displayed on the display as an input device or key pad to the processor upon touching the touch overlay or touch screen by an operator. The key element image created appears graphical and in three dimensional form, that is, bevels surrounding key elements give it the appearance of a raised surface on the screen. When a key element in the displayed screen is touched by a probe, such as a finger, the screen area about the finger visually enlarges or xe2x80x9csplatsxe2x80x9d confirming the selection of the particular key. Simultaneously, the key element visually detents or depresses within the key pad, the bevels decrease in size, and the key face changes color further verifying the key selection to the operator. The creation of a visual sense of key movement and visual perception of tactile input (illusion of pushing the key element inward) to the operator aids in the operation of the key pad. The simultaneous visual key enlargement, visual detenting, bevel changes and change in key color upon key selection in a touch sensitive apparatus overcomes the operator feedback problem described in the prior art.